


Notice Anything New?

by MarisFerasi



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, F/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Sex, Vegeta loves Bulma, frisky married idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 09:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10488048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarisFerasi/pseuds/MarisFerasi
Summary: A short one-off, if i can manage it.Bulma notices something new about her husband, and is quick to chase a visitor out of their house so she can show her appreciation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> oh god. get this away from me.  
> i have never done a DBZ fic before, be kind...  
> kami help me :3

Bulma was washing a few used dishes at the sink, half-heartedly talking to Chi-chi. the woman had come over for some reason or another and they'd had a snack, chatting animatedly until before she knew it, Bulma was bored.

And her mind tended to wander....

She heard the telltale signs of Vegeta coming in from training, and tracked his footfalls to their bedroom where in her mind's eye she played out his usual post-workout ritual: clothes off (and left on the floor!), shower, redress, come down starving, ready for dinner.

The predictability of domesticated life was endless, even with a Saiyan as a husband.

"Are you listening?" Chi-chi had snuck up behind Bulma, depositing a plate in the suds covering the blue haired woman's wrists. She jumped slightly, mentally mid-way through a groping romp in the shower with her chiseled little man, before she was rudely yanked out of it over insipid gossip.

"Sorry, I was thinking...about dinner," she glanced at the oven door, covering for her momentary daze, focusing back on the dishes.  Just as Chi-chi sat back down, still thrumming on about kami-knows-what, Bulma heard the shower cut off, indicating that she should probably stir up something to eat before the starved warrior descended on her kitchen and wrecked it in search of a meal. She wiped her hands and opened a quick meal-mix to prepare, which should hopefully tide him over until dinner was done baking in an hour or so.  

As expected, Vegeta rounded the corner and came into the kitchen minutes later, sniffing the air for something promising. Bulma had gone back to the dishes, intent on finishing the last few, when she looked up and saw the change he'd made while in the shower. 

He'd shaved that idiotic mustache off! Kami be praised!

Her handsome man was clean-shaven and completely edible, the scientist decided, returning to her original thoughts of getting off with him. "Well, don't you look especially handsome today, hon!" she praised, rinsing off the last plate and setting it in the rack to dry.

"Why thank you," he smirked, proud, and made his way to the opposite end of the kitchen, smelling a snack heating up in the microwave. She slapped his arse playfully as he went by, making him blink.

"Notice anything different about Vegeta today, Chi-chi?" Bulma asked, drying her hands. Once again, the blue haired woman was thinking of the quickest way to get her friend gone and the two of them back upstairs. Chi-Chi squinted at Vegeta, humming before he flushed and quickly snapped. indignant in only the way Vegeta could without actually scaring either of the strong-willed women in the room.

"I shaved my mustache, you idiot!" he yelled, stomping from the room with a growl. Bulma snorted and turned to Chi-chi, ready to make up an excuse, before realizing that getting her out with Vegeta to blame was perfectly fine with her.

"Huh, he's probably just ready for dinner and bed, you know how these boys get when they train. I better go make sure he's not blasting the furniture." Bulma shrugged and held the door open as Chi-chi giggled and nodded knowingly, letting herself out. "Bye now," Bulma called after her, waving as friendly as she could as distracted as her body was, ready to stalk into the other room and jump her husband's bones.

As she crossed to the living room, she primped her hair and top, ready to be as seductive as possible to get the end she desired.

Little did she know, it was quite unnecessary. Vegeta had smelled his wife's arousal when he walked through the room, and was still a little star-struck by the suddenness of it, in fact. The swat to his arse was evidence enough of her ambition. He'd downed his snack and drink without tasting it, and flopped onto the sofa, stretching across it with his head pillowed on the one arm. when she came into the room, evidently having chased Kakarot's wife out, he smirked at her, knowing.

Haughty as ever, Bulma paused and then turned her nose up, coming closer by inches, unwilling to cede to her own desire as long as he knew it was coming. She'd intended to surprise him.

Where was the fun in giving in?!      

Seeing the defiance in her face for what it was, Vegeta called her bluff, hauling himself up quickly before she could blink her eyes open and wrapped an arm around her waist, throwing them both to the nearest wall. He caged her in with his arms braced on the wall by her head and shoulders. leaning in; they were the same size, but he was so much stronger that Bulma had no chance. And she liked it that way.    Letting out a shaky exhale, she quickly decided that who cares if she gives in, as long as it ends in a thorough romp to completion?

Vegeta saw the quiet approval in her eyes and leaned in with a knowing smirk, capturing her mouth with his as his hands closed over her the bottom curve of her arse, lifting. Her long legs wrapped around his trim waist and in a flash they were stood in their bedroom, fingers rending clothing quickly, ready for the next plunge.

Vegeta was not much of a talker at the best of times, unless he was talking about himself, but in the bedroom he turned a bit into a wild animal, grunting and growling his way through most trysts. Bulma liked to imagine it was the Oozaru part of his nature coming through, since he no longer had the outlet of transforming with the full moon. Call it what you will, it was a huge turn-on for the scientist, having a husband as attractive as Vegeta could be, muscles flexing as he held himself above her, growling deep as he came hard. Eager to have that vision before her eyes again, Bulma made quick work of Vegeta's top and shorts, pushing the latter down his firm thighs with force.

As for her top, it was (as usual) shredded in his iron grip. She took a step back before he could do the same to her skirt and shucked it, rolling her eyes for good measure.

"Oh, yes, let's be sure to save the _clothing_ , where will we _ever_ get more," Vegeta teased, stepping closer, a tiger closing in on the hunt. Bulma's hand closed into a fist and she reared back.

"This is my favorite skirt, you jerk! And you knew it!" She realized her mistake too late, watching as Vegeta's face stretched to one side in a crooked grin, laughing. He'd intended to distract her with her own spark of fury, taking her down on the bed in the meantime. Their loveplay was rarely more than a flash of passion, but this had been brewing for weeks between their own separate goals and schedules. Vegeta intended to make it last longer than a quick fuck before dinner.

Though that _was_ a concern.   

Bulma had other plans. Seeing her powerful husband momentarily pensive, she took his mouth with hers and flipped them, straddling his narrow hips with ease. Vegeta grunted his surprise into her mouth, fingers insistent in the back of her hair as their lips slid with wet ease. With the lack of barriers between them, he felt the pull of her wet womanhood sliding slick over his hardness, teasing.

"Well, I'd ask for a mustache ride, but, uh... to be honest i'm glad you got rid of it!" Bulma gasped, laughing into his mouth between kisses. 

With a low growl, Vegeta bit into Bulma's lower lip, hands gripping her hips tightly to press her down onto him, eager to plunge inside. She sat back, triumphant, and raised herself, sitting down on his cock with a slow slide to the root. Throwing his head back into the pillows, Vegeta took in the tight-hot-wet sensation with a groan that resonated through his chest, vibrating into Bulma's fingers, where she was digging them into stiff pectoral muscle. With ravenous intent, she began to move, letting Vegeta guide the weight of her movements via the hands clamped around her hips.

Once a rhythm was established, his hands slid up to cup her breasts, thumbs catching her peaked nipples in a gentle pinch as his hips began to match her thrust-for-thrust.

But Bulma was not _quite_ satisfied with this position. She wanted access to his now-clean mouth, and _now_. Pushing at his hands, she leaned forward and tugged at his neck and shoulders, making him sit up. His brow furrowed until he felt the tightness of her clamping down around him in this position, and he groaned anew, eyes rolling back slightly, happily turning his face up at her insistent tugging, his own hands helping guide her hips into steady thrusts down onto his tumescent, throbbing erection. His wife certainly hadn't been this... affectionate? since he'd grown the mustache. If this was going to be a common side effect of having a clean face, he could definitely stand keeping himself shaven.

Bulma licked her way into his mouth, exploring readily with lips, tongue, and teeth as she let her much stronger husband guide their hips, driving them both faster and faster toward completion. She was getting close, her clit rubbing continuously on his small thicket of pubic hair, the friction just this side of perfection. His motions began to stutter, hands more gripping and less guiding with each thrust, until she was crying out, hands fisting in his hair as she came. He clamped her down to him tightly, coming hard and deep with a gasp that ended in a deep growl of satiation. They were left panting into the other's mouth, sharp gasps of breath until the jerking aftershocks subsided.

Bulma felt Vegeta tense under her, just before she closed her mouth enough to smell it, too.

"I think you'll have to restart dinner..." Vegeta breathed against her mouth with a smirk. Bulma pulled a face, snarling at him, just before she was lost to another round of pressing, slick kisses.

And thankfully, _utterly hairless._       

 

**Author's Note:**

> i cant even believe this came out of me. i hope you liked it; i cannot promise more until i am less mortified.   
> please drop me a comment if so.


End file.
